metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid 3 radio conversations
What about the conversation about Vampire Bats, the conversation about GA-KO and the conversation about Kerotan?--SSJJ TSSJJ 08:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't we already have those?? :O Spirit Slasher 12:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't see them :S--SSJJ TSSJJ 12:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Should tell that to a staff member. Maybe Weedle Mchairybug or Bluerock. Or perhaps Fantomas. ;) Spirit Slasher 10:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a staff member, I just make a lot of edits here. I'll gladly add the conversations when I have the time, unless someone else decides to do so before then. --Bluerock 12:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You sure act like a staff member. All edits must be approved by you before it can be posted. -- 21:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ocelot convo During the convo where Snake wonders how Ocelot can be a Major so young, I'm pretty sure that he says "he can't be any older than 18 or 19", but it currently says "can't be any younger than 18", but that is obviously an error since being younger than 18 certainly does not make it easier to become a Major. 18:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Battery Is it actually confirmed that Sigint was the creator of Snake's bioelectric battery, or is it an assumption? --Bluerock 14:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sigint: "Yo! You're Snake aren't you?" Snake: "And you're Sigint?" Sigint: "None other." Snake: "I heard you are an expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology." Sigint: "Close..." Snake: "?" Sigint: "I am THE expert on weapons, equipment, and cutting-edge technology." Snake: "..." Sigint: "I'm the guy that designed your tranq. gun, active sonar, and motion detector. If you want to know anything about weapons or equipment you find in the field, just SEND me a message and ask. Later!" -- 18:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so it is an assumption then. He created the equipment, but not necessarily the power source. I will remove the corresponding link to Sigint then, and note the possibility on his page, if there are no objections. --Bluerock 19:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, come on. NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN. Everything is an "assumption" to you. You are so anal.. I object but you will inevitably start ANOTHER "removing assumptions" edit war. Sigint is the guy. Para-Medic even says he's strange.-- 21:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I can vouch. In the battery conversation, it mentioned that the person who created the battery worked at the CIA's tech division, and was also rumored to be somewhat of a nutcase. At least one other instance this description was used was with the Raikov Mask when calling Major Zero, mentioning that the person who invented the mask pitched a fit when Zero attempted to throw it away. Sigint was the one who made the mask. Weedle McHairybug 20:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, he said the guy worked at the CIA's Tech Division and that he pitched a fit. And he made the sonar and motion detector. I doubt he would make the equipment but not make the battery. Hell, he even told Para-Medic that the glowcap mushrooms can't make the battery be recharged. But of course Mr. Stillman will remove the information and replace it with "removing assumptions". -- 21:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. I knew that if I didn't mention it beforehand there'd be some kind of issue over it. An article should give properly sourced evidence, not theory. Why should a problem even exist with this fundamental concept? It is definitely a possibility that Sigint could be the guy, but then again, it is never confirmed. --Bluerock 21:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::So, should I expect a major furore when I implement Wikia policy and make the proposed changes? --Bluerock 22:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fine, I removed it. You're so annoying. Why can't you go away like Fantomas did? -- 21:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Knife conversation. Hi. Can someone post the knife conversation with Sigint? You know, the one about Snake discarding a knife before Operation Snake Eater because of an inconvenient design? Weedle McHairybug 10:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll post it in a few days. I thought you already read it or saw it on You Tube. -- 14:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the Codec call in question is one of the few Codec calls that wasn't in the MGS3 Codec FAQ (and believe me, I checked). Plus, you'd be surprised at how lacking MGS3 codec calls are on Youtube. Weedle McHairybug 16:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The Boss' conversations It doesnt feel we're doing enough justice to one of the best characters in the series. I think we should include her conversations about the weapons you can get and ask her about in the Virtious mission as well. Hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks so. Christengo 04:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Gurlugon reference Hi. I was wondering if someone could post the call to Para-Medic that references the Gurlugon. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Done. 19:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC)